


Cigarette

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Peter can be whatever age you want him to be, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker, Sexual Tension, Smut, Starker, Sub Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, cigarette use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Tony frowned when he saw what it was. “Baby, I’ve already told you, it’s bad for you,” he scolded, reaching out to pluck the cigarette from Peter’s grasp.Peter scowled and yanked his hand back, putting it behind his back. “But you do it!” he argued, sounding every bit like the brat that he was.“I know I do, and it’s not a habit that I want you to pick up.” Tony moved his hand pointedly to Peter’s ass, squeezing and enjoying the way the younger boy’s face flushed immediately. His baby was so responsive. “Now give it to Daddy before Daddy makes you.”





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> A little fun I had at 1 in the morning, originally posted on my Tumblr. Prompts and ideas are always welcome. Let me know what you thought in the comments!

Peter shamelessly climbed onto Tony’s lap, smile absolutely beaming. He nuzzled the older man’s neck, and Tony hummed and let a hand trail down his back affectionately. “Mm, baby boy,” he murmured, voice low. He dipped his head to press his lips against Peter’s, letting his tongue flit over his lips before pushing into the smaller boy’s mouth. “Sweet thing.” He gave one last smooch before pulling back. “Daddy’s working. You know better than to interrupt.”

“But, Daddy!” Peter wriggled and held out his hand, shoving what he was holding into Tony’s face. 

Tony frowned when he saw what it was. “Baby, I’ve already told you, it’s bad for you,” he scolded, reaching out to pluck the cigarette from Peter’s grasp. 

Peter scowled and yanked his hand back, putting it behind his back. “But you do it!” he argued, sounding every bit like the brat that he was. 

“I know I do, and it’s not a habit that I want you to pick up.” Tony moved his hand pointedly to Peter’s ass, squeezing and enjoying the way the younger boy’s face flushed immediately. His baby was so responsive. “Now give it to Daddy before Daddy makes you.”

Pouting, Peter slowly drew his hand back out, though he made it clear how displeased he was with how he grasped onto the stick for longer than necessary when Tony took it from him. “I just wanna try,” he complained.  _ “Please, _ Daddy? Just once? I promise I won’t ask again.”

With an exasperated sigh, Tony reached into his pocket and withdrew a lighter, almost amused by the way Peter’s eyes lit up immediately. His eyes followed every movement, right down until the last second when Tony repocketed the lighter. 

Tony lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a drag from it. He chuckled when he saw the indignant look on Peter’s face. “You’ll get your turn, sweetheart,” he murmured after his second drag. 

Finally, when Peter’s face was practically contorting with the urge to pout and complain, Tony offered the cigarette to him, though he didn’t let go of it. “Go on, then.” He watched as Peter’s tongue darted out, licking his dry lips, before they touched the cigarette. 

Peter tried to take a drag like Tony had done, then drew back and spluttered. Tony couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on his face. Crushing the cigarette out, he pocketed it along with the lighter, and patted Peter’s back as if soothing a crying baby. When Peter stopped coughing, Tony tutted and said, “You’re going to listen to Daddy next time, aren’t you, darling?”

Peter pouted and shifted, snuggling closer to Tony. “Didn’t like it,” he admitted, sounding sullen.

Tony kissed the top of his head. “I know. It’s why you let Daddy take care of these things.” He tipped Peter’s chin up with two fingers, and kissed him once again when he noticed the pout. 

When they pulled apart, Peter hesitated, then said, “Maybe another day I’ll try again.” 

Tony laughed and shook his head. Some things never changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on my [Tumblr!](https://starkerdreams.tumblr.com/) I love making new friends! xx


End file.
